Getting the Right Results
by Aimz-k
Summary: Sequel to 'Getting Results'. Just how will Abby and Ziva ever repay the Director for doing them that favour? To all those out there that were wanting more, this one is for you. thanks for all the R&R's keep 'em coming. Warning: Fem slash ahead
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: own nothing of NCIS.

Note: To all those who wanted a sequel, here you go. It gets a little wild but I think we can all see the Director Sheppard is a little wild at heart.

Ok so here goes the warning: Serious fem slash! Very explicit and totally me! Hope you like it R&R pretty please, I was a bit nervous posting this one. Oh and just before we get started, jenny never got her hair cut short! It's still long and lovely as it first was at the start of season three. Don't get me wrong the 'elf cut' suits her too, but I liked it better long.

**Getting the Right Results**

Sequel to 'Getting Results'

Jenny rested her head in the palms of her hands massaging her temples with the tips of her fingers. Gibbs' had just slammed the door to her office after grilling Jenny over digging into one of his new cases. As Director of NCIS she laughed at how many times Gibb's treated her like one of his Probies. Had it been any other agent she would have written them up or placed them on probation.

"Excuse me Director Sheppard?" Cynthia's voice came over the intercom. "Miss David and Miss Scuito are her to see you."

"Let them in." Shaking off her anger she straightened her outfit and put her heels back on and stood for her desk to get the young agent and the dark forensic specialist.

"Director"

"Ma'am." They greeted her together.

"Abby, Ziva cut the formalities. What is it I can do for you both today?" She offered as she gestured for the women to take a sit on the lounge. When they both took a seat Director Sheppard sat on the lounge opposite them.

It was silent for a moment, and Jenny studied the two women, raising an eyebrow she questioned them. "Are one of you going to speak or do I have to guess?" She smiled.

"Actually Ma'am, We were hoping we could invite you out for dinner tonight?" Ziva asked, feeling as foolish as a small child. This is when Abby piped in

"You see, we never get a girl's night out and works been pretty slow lately and you can pretty much come out with us and just say it's for work purposes anyway." Jenny had to stifle her laugh at Abby's comment. "Come on, promise it will be fun." Abby smiled her brightest smile and Jenny couldn't help but return it.

Loosening up a little Ziva added "We made reservations at Abby's favourite restaurant and the atmosphere is fantastic. Plus you've done Abby a favour lately, so we thought we'd pay you back for turning a blind eye."

Jenny remembered the day Abby came into her office and asked about "borrowing" the interrogation room for an hour to pull a stunt on Ziva. Contemplating her options the Director could see that even if she wanted to decline they weren't going to give up without a fight.

"I'd love to. But Abby if they play the type of music you have blaring out of your lab I just might change my mind." Abby's face lit up and she jumped off the sit and hugged Jenny.

"I promise it's nothing like my favourite nightclub, this is my favourite restaurant, and I think you'll Love it." Abby grabbed Ziva by the hand and pulled her out of the office before Ziva even had a chance to say good bye to the Director. The Director just sat there staring at the office door which is when Ziva's head stuck back around the corner.

"Oh and Director, it's at seven o'clock tonight, wear something elegant, we will be picking you up." With that Ziva had a wicked smile cross her features before her face disappeared again. All the Director could hear was Cynthia agreeing with Abby to clear the Directors schedule for the evening. Jenny stood from the lounge and walked out to her friend and secretary,

"Do you have any idea what those two are up too?"

Cynthia just smiled in return. "Ma'am I am only a secretary, not an agent, I just take notes."

"Hmm" Jenny contemplated for a moment before turning back to see the files that sat on her desk awaiting her signature, she thought "This will be a boring afternoon." She sat down and went over each individual file, most were leave request and a few were of more importance. She was determined to get them finished so she could take her time getting ready before Ziva and Abby were suppose to pick her up. However her mind kept playing back the word "Elegant" and "Abby's favourite restaurant." Just where they taking her, had her amused all afternoon trying to guess it.

It was early when Ziva got to her apartment. She dropped her gear at the door and headed straight to the shower. She felt disgusting. All afternoon Gibbs' had them sparing in the gym. She stunk of sweat and that funky gym smell that all gyms seem to have. However she was slightly excited, wondering if she and Abby could pull this night off. And if not was slightly in fear of what would happen if it all went wrong.

Meanwhile Abby having been finished earlier was already at home, with her favourite music pumping and Caf-Pow she'd brought home from work, dancing around her living room. Dancing her way into her bedroom she fell back on her bed and stared at her closet. Mentally trying to pick what outfit would be most suited for her plans for the night ahead. She eyed her clothes carefully. Finally making her decision she laid it out on the bed and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the evening.

For the first time in her life, Jenny felt like an excited teenager. She barely got through the entrance of her home before she was naked and in the shower. It had been a long time since she'd been able to have a girl's night out and let her hair down and have some real fun. She was having a blast just getting ready for the night she even took her scotch into the shower with her, while her house maid put on her favourite album. She enjoyed the feeling of the warm water washing the weight of the day away, and the feel of the slow burn of her scotch relaxing her every muscle. Jenny knew exactly what dress she would wear, having been told it should be elegant; she went for her favourite green silk dress. It clung to figure and emphasized all her assets. Having a little help from Anna, her house maid who she adored, her hair was straightened and her make-up was light. Now she only had to wait. Anna getting swept up in the moment had prepared some lovely cheeses and dips for the Director and herself, while the Director poured them each a glass of wine. And the two chatted about their day.

Finally Abby was ready, and just in the nick of time too. The Limousine driver was just to pick a fight with her door man, that was until his eyes fell upon the image of the tall pale skinned beauty in front of him. His only thought "Stunning!"

"Ma'am, I apologise. Please right this way." His gaze never left her even as he opened the door for her to enter the limousine. Peter the door man just shook his head at the whole scene. He was always amused at how the Goth could turn heads.

"Thank you Sir," she turned back to Peter, "Be a late one tonight." She winked before the limousine driver closed her door. Peter just smiled and waved her good bye.

Abby was thoroughly enjoying being in a limousine instead of a cab, she had turned on the music, and poured herself a glass of Champagne. She was tempted to stick her head out the sunroof, and was about to do so before it occurred to her. "Hmm might ruin my hair. Best wait till later. Impress others first, Embarrass yourself later."

Ziva heard the doorbell ring finishing off the last mouth of her wine she stood and answered the door. The sight before her was so amazing she forgot to breath. She had never seen Abby look so stunning. She let her eyes wonder the length of Abby's form.

"By the look your giving me I guess you like it." She smiled.

Ziva finally realized Abby had spoken and quickly stopped mentally undressing her.

Abby laughed and continued "Great I'll definitely take that as a yes. And may I say Miss David, you look absolutely stunning." Abby offered her arm and Ziva was quick to link hers through Abby's.

"Abby you look sensational. So are we ready to pick up the Director?"

Abby's smile was bigger than life itself. "Oh yeah."

NOTE: Promise it gets way better after this, just bare with me while I put the finishing touches on the next chapter. Thought I'd post this chapter early to tease you a little and get your excitement flowing. Next chapter will be up in less than a few hours hopefully. ;o)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I not sure if I have to keep putting these in every chapter but, I own nothing of NCIS. Heavily Fem Slash in this chapter ;o)

**Getting the Right Results**

**Chapter 2**

Jenny was so excited when she heard the loud beep of a car horn.

"Miss Sheppard I believe your friends have arrived, it would be my pleasure to walk you out." Anna smiled her warmest of smiles.

"Thank you Anna."

Anna opened the door and when Jenny walked out the two younger women standing by the Limousine took her breath away. Ziva was mesmerizing in her electric blue satin dress, it fell from her shoulders elegantly and her hair flowed in the gentle wind of the night. Abby leant provocatively against the limousine with an arm draped around Ziva's shoulder. The neck of her black dress came down in a sharp v that finished just below her navel and her hair was pulled up roughly with pins while a few strands that fell softly down her cheeks. Jenny's smile grew as the two ladies walked up the stairs to her.

"Director." Ziva offered her arm while Abby stood at her opposite side and offered one of her own.

"You look absolutely breathtaking." Abby stated amazed at just how beautiful Jenny looked.

"Ladies. So are we ready?"

Abby and Ziva both leaned forward past the Director and looked to each other.

And in unison replied. "Oh yeah."

Jenny's jaw hit the floor of the Limousine when it pulled to the front of the restaurant. There was a red carpet. And people everywhere.

"Abby what's going on tonight?"

"Now Director, if I told you it would ruin the surprise. Just smile for the cameras and act like you own the place." Abby and Ziva couldn't help but laugh at the look on Jenny's face. Jenny was shaking off her stunned look and trying to replace it with one who had an air of confidence about themselves. The Limousine driver finally opened the door and Ziva was the first to exit. Holding Jenny's hand has she helped her out of the car and Abby was the last to exit. The camera's raced forward and Ziva and Abby were quick to loop their arms around the Director's waist and lead her along the red carpet. Jenny couldn't help but smile. She felt like an A-Class celebrity yet was dying to know where they were or even how Abby had managed to pull this one off. Once inside they were offered flutes of champagne. Jenny more excited than anyone finished hers and had a second in her hand before the gentlemen carrying the tray in even had time to move to the next couple.

Abby turned to Jenny. "So Miss Sheppard tonight, we are here at my lovely friend Dante's to enjoy his annual awards night to up and coming jazz musicians. It is an amazing event. And I can't wait to introduce you to him."

"Abby where do you meet these people?"

"We were at College together. He is an amazing drummer. Long story short. He owes me a favour and I called him on it."

A loud voice called over the crowd "Abby!"

"Ah here he is."

As he wrapped Abby into a hug. Jenny noticed he was quite a handsome young man. And after all the introductions had been taken care of, he led them into the dining area which had lovely old leather booths everywhere and the all faced a massive stage.

"Now ladies, I've put you in Abby's favourite booth, a little further back then the stage about it allows for conversation while still enjoying the show. Enjoy and the waiters will be around shortly."

Jenny slid into the middle while the other girls sat either side of her. It wasn't long before the guests were all seated and the proceeding kicked off. The meals served were light and the alcohol followed continuously. It was going well to say the least. It was a few drinks later they decide to join the others who had made their way to the small and crowded dance floor in front of the stage.

It was when Jenny felt Ziva's hand slowly side around her waist she knew what they were really up to.

"Are the pair of you trying to seduce me?" the director smiled.

Ziva leant in and brushed her lips gently down the base of Jenny's neck. While Abby moved in to whisper in her ear.

"Why would we do that when we already have your attention?" Smiling Abby winked and continued to dance. And to their utter amazement. Jenny spun in Ziva's arms so she was eye to eye with the stunning Mossad officer. Leaning in just millimetres from her lips.

"Then I do believe I deserve to be kissed." Letting the small space between her lips and Ziva's it was small and tender kiss that blew the mind of both Abby and Ziva. Not wanting to be left out, Abby clasped the Directors hand in hers and spun her away from Ziva and into her own arms. The kiss shared between Abby and Director had more passion and drew more than a few looks from the crowd.

Jenny was feeling giddy. Abby's scent was intoxicating and she had almost missed the fact Abby had pulled away.

"Drink Jen?"

"Oh yeah." Jen led the way past the crowd and headed straight for the bar in the lobby.

"Let's say we bring that limousine back around front and head back to my home for a night cap." Jen offered.

Abby and Ziva agreed and linking arms once again headed out to the foyer of the hotel. It was a lot quieter now. The lights and cameras had gone and only a few other guests were out smoking outside.

When the Limousine pulled out from the curb it wasn't long before they were wrapped in each other's arms. Ziva and Jenny were in a fiery kiss and Abby's lips left trails down Jenny's back as she slipped the Directors dress from her shoulder and down to her waist letting her hands move around to her stomach and over her breasts, teasing and pinching them till she heard Jenny gasp.

Jenny moaned into Ziva's mouth causing the other to smile wickedly. Leaning past the director The Mossad officer reached for her lover's lips kissing passionately while their boss found to whole scene to be extremely erotic as she unzipped Ziva's dress and let it slide to the limousine floor. Ziva felt Jenny's hands move over her skin and to her waist pulling her in towards her. Ziva could barely restrain herself as the Director's fingers slid between her thighs and lifting them so they were resting over her own. Abby reached for the bottle of whiskey and cracked the lid. Letting the smallest amount run down over the directors nipples where with haste Ziva sucked and licked the liqour dry and let her lips linger over Jenny's hard nipples. Flicking one between her teeth with tip of her tongue. Abby let her free hand fall to fiery red heads thighs and parted them just enough so she could slide a digit between her folds and tease the already erect clit. Dipping her finger in and out of the wet hole and back to the clit of the Director.

"Abby, just fuck me please." Was all Jenny could say between the onslaughts of bites Ziva was laying over her breast. While she reached over her shoulder and wrapped her finger through Abby's hair and pulled Abby's lips to her neck. More than willing to oblige her Director. The dark scientist sucked at the nap of the woman's neck driving her fingers deep inside Jenny, basking in the gasps of air the Director was taking at each thrust of her hand and just how wet she was making her.

Mentally, Jenny was beating herself senseless from the beginning, for letting the situation get like this. Yet knew she was just as guilty as the others. But the feeling of these two beautiful women playing torture on her senses, she barely cared anymore as she felt herself losing all thought and falling more into the hands of her captors.

It was moments later Ziva could sense the Director was close to the end. Jenny's leg parted further allowing Ziva to slide one of her own fingers in with Abby's. Both them pushing harder as Jenny rocked her hips in unison before screaming out her orgasm.

Ziva was the first to remove her hand, placing one last soft kiss on Jenny's lips before the Director fell back against Abby. Abby just slowly kept her fingers thrusting, till she felt Jenny's body finally give up. Slipping her hand free she lifted the shoulders of Jenny's dress up so it was on once more as Ziva slithered back into her own. In amazing timing the door to the limousine opened. They had arrived at director Sheppard's home.

Little did they know the drive just kept lapping a few residential blocks till he heard the commotion die off in the back of his limousine.

"Will you be liking a drink ladies?" Jenny offered as she exited.

"Um Ma'am, I think I just want to take Ziva home, like right now." Abby winked, while trying to keep Ziva's hands from wondering up her dress.

"I understand, thank you both for such a lovely evening, however if anyone finds out about this, you're both fired." Jenny laughed as the driver shut the door to the limousine and walked the Director to her door.

"Have a lovely evening Director"

Jenny spun to see the girls hanging out of the sunroof Ziva with the bottle of whiskey and Abby in the midst of chugging the remainder of the champagne. Shaking her head Jenny turned and walked inside.

The driver pulled away the girls could be heard hooting and hollering up the street, before the distinct sound of a bottle being smashed, and the laughter that followed.

NOTE: Ok so that's the end for now unless you all demand more! I was thinking there's always Agent Cassady on Agent Lee to play with. Please R&R me your thoughts. I love hearing from all even the ones that hate it!


End file.
